fallofnationsronfandomcom-20200214-history
Politics and religion
There are a series of 13 technologies which are dedicated to governance. We divde them into 2 different sets: politics (researched from your capitol) and religion (which is researched from your sanctuary). Politics Of the 6 techs available, only 4 are available to research; the other 2 being "pre-researched" to begin with. You will have 2 different tiers of politics researchable: monarchy and republic, vs democracy and despotate. A 3rd tier, unresearchable, is tyranny and council of elders. You start of either as oligarch (Pontus, Sarmatians) or with a Council of Elders (Greeks, Carthaginians) Patriots: *Oligarch vs Councillor *Monarch vs Senator *Hegemon vs Magistrate Effects Each level of political tech allows the following: *It increases your city cap by 1 - supply depots cannot upgrade unless you have a sufficiently high city cap. *Each political tech level increases urban sphere of influence: for liberal research this is 2, for authoritarian upgrades this is 1 *Also helps in quelling political unrest - authoritarian govts quell unrest more than liberal ones. Council of Elders *+20 pop cap *Access to Councillor, which can function like a general but cannot create supply depots. He instead can bribe units and increase the speed of construction in his radius Tyranny *Siege workshops and siege workshop upgrades halved in cost *Access to Oligarch, capable of functioning like a general and who grants the collection of resources from units killed in his midst. Republic *+100 commerce cap for timber and ore *Access to Senator, like the councillor, but can heal units in his radius Monarchy *+100 commerce cap for wealth and tools *Access to Monarch, like a general and can also function like a supply wagon. Democracy *Cheaper, faster non-Age library teching *Access to Magistrate, who, in addition to the Senator's powers, can also cause critically injured enemies in his midst to defect to your faction. Despotate *Cheaper, faster military unit teching and training. *Access to Hegemon, who, like the Monarch, can collect resources from dead units, supply your troops, and create spies. Religion Religions are powerful technologies, and often are required for further research - especially when you arrive in the Late Period, and also come with different benefits. For instance, militaristic religions improve attrition levels and also grant access to powerful units such as chariots and centurions, while more otherworldly religions such as Christianity grant access to better noncombat abilities. You will need a temple to research religion. Note that not all religions occur during the same era, you might need to wait until a certain age before you can research the technologies that you need. Universal religion benefits: *Increases urban sphere of influence *Allows for sharing of influence between nations at the same level and choice of religion as yours. Axial Period religions You may not research further religions unless you have instituted either one of the following: *Public Priesthood - normal Religion I *Necrolatry - replaces Attrition III (and to build Megalithic Henge and Mausoleum) Classical Period religions *Sacred mysteries - replaces Knowledge IV, required to build Temple of Zeus *Monotheism - as itself. Required to build Temple of Jerusalem. *Solar cult - replaces Health III, grants access to additional troops: charioteers, and to build Temple of Selene and Megalithic Henge. Imperial Period religions *Christianity - replaces Religion III, required to build Basilica. *Imperial Cult - replaces Strategy III. Grants access to Imperial Guard units *Buddhism - replaces Knowledge V, required for access to Buddhist Grottoes *Judaism - replaces Attrition IV. Double the number of angry mobs spawn whenever your spies infiltrate synagogues and wonders in non-Jewish nations *Avesta - repression has no effect on taxation and attrition. Angry mobs will not spawn whenever spies infiltrate your non-Avesta shrines and wonders, but will still spawn if an enemy researched Judaism . Grants access to Taq-e-Kisra Not all factions may research the same religion. At any given time, a faction may have access to 4 out of 6 religions, and only 1 may be adopted at any given time. Rome has the distinction of being able to research 5 instead of the usual 4. Interaction of religion and politics While you are capable of raising "citizen" units to do your bidding, they are not always the best units as their loyalty may easily waver. Thus, you will find that you will be called upon to create elite fighting forces, but in order to do so, you will need several different technologies. *The first array of units consists mostly of chariot fighters and spearmen. These hardened units are somewhat slower, but when used, are an awesome force against the opponent. Your elite spearmen require Monarchy to be used, and Solar Cults and Monarchy are required to create Scythe Chariots. The Greeks are noted for having spearmen that do not have this requirement. *The second array is available only with Imperial Cults, and consists of elite medium infantry and cavalry. This elite medium infantry is fearsome indeed - fast on foot, and capable of flanking maneuvers, while the cavalry is just as fast and deadly. Nearly almost nothing can take them down...perhaps not by conventional means. The infantry require Imperial Cults; while the cavalry require both Imperial Cults and Despotate to be researched. Persian cavalry are known for only requiring Despotate to be created. *Siege triremes which the Romans build require monarchy and an additional tech in order to be accessed. These powerful units are available from the same time as that of the tech itself. *The lighter ships fielded by the Carthaginians and their barbarian allies require Republic to be researched. Unlike the Romans, the Carthaginians are adept at researching both ship types. *Christianity, despite its appeal, has an insidious side: units severely damaged in battle will be converted to your cause whenever they step into the radius of a city with a temple therein. *Religious riots. Sending a spy to infiltrate shrines of your religion in hostile territory creates angry mobs, which will then attak the enemy. The number of rioters is equal to the number if instances of the infiltrated shrine in the game. Example: a Carthaginian spy infiltrates a Greek shrine. The Carthaginian chose Christianity while the Greeks are Buddhists. In this case the number of rioters created by the spy is equal to the number of sanghas in the game. Religious cults available Oriental factions Mediterranean cultures Eastern factions Desert cultures Barbarian tribes Nomadic tribes